Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter (real name J'onn J'onzz, alias John Jones) is a Martian and a member of Justice League. He is Miss Martian's uncle. Personality So far, Martian Manhunter has presented himself as the serious and level-headed voice of reason for the Justice League of America. He always speaks with politeness to his associates, both young and old, and has not shown any sign of anger or ego. He has been shown to be caring and protective of his niece, Miss Martian, who he initially did not bring to the Hall of Justice to meet to the other young heroes, most likely fearful they would be a bad influence on her. Eventually he changed his mind. He later visits her at The Cave to see how she is getting along. Characteristics Due to the fact Martians are shape shifters, his true form may or may not have been revealed. However, the form that he demonstrates to the world at large is that of a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. History Early Life Weisman, Greg (2011-04-06). "Question #13190". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. The Martian Manhunter became one of the seven founding members of the Justice League. At some point, he brought his niece, Miss Martian to Earth. Present When Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow decided it was time to take steps in which to induct their sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy into the League, J'onn and Red Tornado were both present at their first visit to the Hall of Justice. He welcomed them inside and gave them a short tour, culminating in the library, and which point Speedy confronted the adult heroes about all the stuff that had been kept from them such as the orbiting satellite headquarters called the Watchtower. As Speedy stormed off, Green Arrow inquired if J'onn was glad that he didn't bring "you know who" along, which J'onn couldn't help but agree with. After the sidekicks managed to defeat Blockbuster at Cadmus Labs, the League agreed that the kids had made an impressive team, and opted to turn them into the League's covert operative group. Seeing what the newly created Young Justice had accomplished, J'onn decided it was time to introduce them to Miss Martian. Some time later, J'onn paid a visit to Young Justice's base inside Mount Justice, where he greeted his niece very warmly, and proceeded to watch the team's first combat training sessions with Black Canary, shortly before they were assigned a mission by Batman. Powers Martian Manhunter has the ability of density shifting, allowing him to 'ghost' through walls. He also presumably possesses standard Martian abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, shapeshifting, superhuman strength and flight. Appearances Comics and other media *Young Justice marks J'onn's 6th Animated series. He has previously appeared in the DCAU (Justice League, Justice League Unlimated), The Batman, Batman: Brave and the Bold, and in the Direct to DVD movies Justice League: Crisis on Two Eaths, and Justice League: The New Frontire. J'onn also appeared in the live action TV show "Smallville" as well as an unsuccessful pilot "Justice League". *Due to the fact that Miss Martian is portrayed as a Green Martian in the show, this indicates that the Green Martian species is alive and well. However in the comics, the Green Martian species became all but extinct with the exception of J'onn himself. *In the comics, J'onn is not related to Miss Martian, due to the fact she is a White Martian, rather than Green Martian. *The costume that J'onn wears in the show is actually the second costume he wore in the comics. It was also the costume that J'onn died in during the events proceeding the company wide series Final Crisis (J'onn was brought back to life during the Blackest Night Crossover). References Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Justice League Category:Males Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Psychics